


Dandelion Boo

by Haruno_Aoi



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 03:24:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2213982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haruno_Aoi/pseuds/Haruno_Aoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aku sudah hafal kebiasaanmu, merenung di tengah hamparan ilalang di kala senja seperti saat ini, dan kemudian aku akan mendatangimu. Kau mengais ilham di tempat favoritmu, menggoreskan inspirasimu melalui gambar dan tulisan. Pun mungkin, mengenangnya yang telah tiada.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dandelion Boo

**Author's Note:**

> Yunjae dkk bukan milik saya

  
“ _Boo_!”

Jaejoong tergelak lantaran sukses mengagetkan Yunho dengan gertakannya yang disertai suara yang dibesar-besarkan. Ia sudah hafal kebiasaan kekasihnya itu bila sudah merenung di tengah hamparan ilalang seperti saat ini. Sebagai seorang seniman, Yunho kerap mencari inspirasi di tempat sunyi, dan padang ilalang merupakan favoritnya.

“Kalau aku jantungan, pasti aku sudah mati sekarang.” Yunho meraih Jaejoong agar duduk di sebelahnya.

“ _Aish_ , jangan membuatku takut. Kenapa kau mudah sekali mengatakan hal semacam itu.”

Yunho hanya terkekeh mendapati cebikan Jaejoong yang justru membuat kekasihnya yang lebih muda sepuluh tahun darinya itu tampak begitu imut.

“Kau sih jail sekali,” desisnya sembari merangkul pemuda itu dengan gemas.

“Aku hanya tak ingin kau kesurupan karena terus menyepi di sini,” gurau Jaejoong seraya memeluk kedua lututnya.

Senyumnya melebar ketika Yunho mengacak rambut pirangnya. Ia menumpukan kepalanya menyamping di atas lutut, memandang ke arah Yunho yang kembali menaruh perhatian penuh pada buku sketsa di tangannya. Berada di samping Yunho membuatnya nyaman meskipun menghabiskan waktu dengan sama-sama diam.

Ia hanya mengamati, membiarkan Yunho menggoreskan inspirasinya melalui gambar dan tulisan. Sekonyong-konyong angin musim gugur berembus lama, namun Jaejoong memaksa matanya untuk tetap terbuka, memandangi Yunho terpejam menikmati aroma ilalang senja yang menenangkan. Rambut cokelat _almond_ Yunho yang panjang turut bergoyang, di antara helaian kelopak putih dandelion yang terbang tinggi bersama segala asa yang tak mampu Jaejoong lisankan, mengikuti angin semilir yang membelai wajah dan rambutnya dengan mesra.

Jaejoong membawa tubuhnya semakin mendekat pada Yunho. Setengah sadar ia mendaratkan kecupan pada bibir hati di depannya, begitu ringan hingga ia merasa hanya mengambang.

Ia pikir tak seharusnya melakukannya begitu mata musang itu terbuka menatapnya. Mendapati Yunho tak bereaksi, ia segera menjauh mundur. Lantas mengambil tempat di belakang Yunho, berlagak tak terjadi apapun sebelumnya, seakan tertarik secara tiba-tiba pada rambut sebahu sang kekasih yang kemudian ia ikat sedikit agak ke atas menggunakan tangkai ilalang yang kering.

Dengan antusias ia mengeluarkan ponselnya, memotret hasil karyanya, lalu berpindah ke hadapan Yunho, meminta sang objek untuk bergaya.

“Kau terlihat seperti tokoh dalam _manhwa_ jika seperti itu, tapi tersenyumlah sedikit.”

“Keh, kau harus membayar untuk setiap foto.”

“ _Mwo_? _Andwe_.” Bibir Jaejoong yang membulat berakhir dengan mengerucut. “Yah! Yah!” sentaknya kemudian ketika Yunho menjatuhkan punggungnya ke tanah dengan berbantal lengan. “Kau bisa merusak itu— _aish_!”

Yunho hanya menanggapinya dengan malas-malasan. Ia pun tak berusaha bangkit dengan benar ketika Jaejoong menarik lengannya. Baginya menyaksikan tingkah lucu Jaejoong sungguh menarik. Dengan jail ia membalas Jaejoong, menariknya kuat-kuat hingga pemuda itu jatuh di atas dadanya. Mata bulat Jaejoong mengerjap lucu, menciptakan seringai di bibir penuhnya.

Setahun lalu, yang bersamanya adalah seseorang yang memiliki rupa sama dengan Jaejoong. Di padang ilalang ini, kali pertamanya bersua dengan pemuda itu, Kwak Heesung. Ia datang dengan niat mengais ilham di tempat favoritnya, ketika ia mendapati Heesung menerbangkan layang-layang yang berbentuk persegi empat.

Kim Jaejoong lebih menawan, namun si kakak kembar yang mengikat hatinya lebih dulu. Ia tak dapat menjamin akan mampu memilih salah seorang bila keduanya hadir secara bersamaan dalam hidupnya. Saat itu Jaejoong masih menjadi warga kota, tinggal bersama sang ayah setelah perceraian yang terjadi. Sedangkan Heesung memilih menemani sang ibu.

Namun di hari kepergian Heesung, para orang tua memutuskan untuk kembali bersama. Selama mengenal pemuda pendiam dan terkesan dingin itu, hal tersebut yang menjadi harapannya. Sayangnya kebersamaan itu justru kembali di saat Heesung telah tiada.

Menggantikan posisi Heesung bukanlah perkara mudah bagi Jaejoong. Ia mengenang pertemuan pertamanya dengan Yunho. Kala itu hari terburuk dalam hidupnya, saudaranya terbujur kaku di dalam peti setelah mengalami kecelakaan lalu lintas di hari sebelumnya. Para pelayat berdatangan, menjejali rumah ibunya yang tak seberapa luas. Ia tak ubahnya pemuda linglung yang kehilangan separuh jiwanya, melangkah gontai meninggalkan keramaian guna melegakan dadanya yang teramat sesak.

Saat itulah ia melihatnya di seberang jalan, bertemu pandang untuk pertama kalinya. Pria dengan setelan hitam yang menatapnya dengan mata sembab yang terbelalak. Ia hanya bergeming ketika pria itu menerjangnya, memeluknya erat, berulang-ulang memanggil nama kakaknya.

“ _Sudah ku duga, kabar itu memang omong kosong. Kau tak pernah meninggalkanku. Kau selamanya ada di sini._ ”

Untuk beberapa waktu, Jaejoong berperan sebagai Heesung di hadapan seseorang yang begitu terpukul akan kepergiannya. Dialah Jung Yunho, yang kemudian ia tahu merupakan kekasih kakak kembarnya. Secara fisik, ia tak jauh berbeda dengan Heesung, namun orang-orang selalu mengatakan dirinya cantik dan sebaliknya untuk kakaknya. Pun ia tahu Yunho bukannya tak menyadari bahwa dirinya bukanlah Heesung. Pria itu hanya belum mampu menerima kenyataan, sempat terbutakan kabut duka yang teramat tebal.

“Aku senang saat kau mulai menjadi dirimu sendiri.” Masih terbaring dengan Jaejoong menindihnya, Yunho membelai kepala _blonde_ di atas dadanya yang menguarkan aroma bunga musim semi, “Kau tak perlu menjadi seperti dirinya.”

Jaejoong tahu Yunho tak suka ia pernah mengecat rambutnya menjadi hitam legam hanya agar menyerupai Heesung, padahal rambut aslinya berwarna kecokelatan.

“Tapi apa kau sadar sesuatu yang amat berbeda dari kalian di mataku?”

Jaejoong memberanikan diri untuk mengangkat wajahnya yang sebelumnya ia benamkan lantaran tersipu. Baru kali ini ia begitu dekat dengan Yunho, sehingga ia belum terbiasa.

Yunho melanjutkan tatkala Jaejoong menatapnya penuh rasa ingin tahu, “Dia tak pernah sekalipun berseru ‘ _boo_ ’ untuk mengagetkanku. Dia tidak sekekanakan itu.”

“Yak! Dasar _pedobear_!”

“ _Mwo_?”

“Kau—beruang pedofil!”

Jaejoong segera bangkit dan berlari menjauh ketika Yunho mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menangkapnya. Ia bermaksud mengundang Yunho untuk kejar-kejaran di padang ilalang seperti halnya adegan manis di film romantis. Namun pria dewasa seperti Yunho lebih memilih rebahan santai sembari menunggu matahari terbenam.

“Kau tidak asyik ah,” gerutunya, yang pada akhirnya menyerah dan berbaring menyebelahi Yunho.

Langit cerah hari ini, jika beruntung mereka juga bisa merasakan bak berselimut taburan bintang setelah hari menggelap.

“Yun…,” panggil Jaejoong ragu-ragu.

“ _Nde_?” sahut Yunho tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari _sunset_ di ufuk barat.

“Apa kau … menyukaiku? Tidakkah kau—merasakan hal yang sama denganku?”

Yunho terkekeh, “Pertanyaan macam apa itu? Kau pikir karena apa aku masih bersamamu sampai detik ini?”

Jaejoong tak bisa menahan senyumnya. Ia tak peduli menjadi pelarian atau apapun itu namanya. Kenyataannya Yunho kini bersamanya, memilihnya sebagai labuhan hati, dibanding mencari cinta yang baru. Itu sudah cukup baginya.

 

* * *

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading


End file.
